


A Full Moon Christmas

by MadGirlonStage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlonStage/pseuds/MadGirlonStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and almost everyone is happy. All but Clara, who really didn't want to deal with a full moon on the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full Moon Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, supernatural Christmas fic one of two! Probably. . . not the best I've written, but I think this isn't all that bad and I did enjoy writing it so yay! Plus

"Clara? Clara, are you there? Come on, John's getting impatient and wants to open up the gifts."

River waited a moment, knocking on the werewolf's door a few more times. She attempted the knob, but found that it was locked. Normally, she would just leave it, maybe give Clara a few hours to get out of whatever funk she was in. But it was Christmas, and this wasn't like her lover's usual sulking.

"River! River, have you gotten Clara to come out of her room yet? I want to see what she got me!"

"Not yet, John! I'm working on it."

What the vampire and the human didn't know was that Clara was sitting against her door, knees pulled up to her chest. In the darkness of her room, her eyes glowed, a small yellow light in the shadows, fangs pressing down and nearly breaking the skin of her lip. A full moon. There was a full moon on Christmas and she was already feeling the effects of it. This was _not_ how the holiday was meant to go.

* * *

 

River and John decided to at least open the presents they had gotten one another when an hour more passed, but the presents from and for Clara remained untouched.

“You said the last time you two had a Christmas, she was as excitable as a little puppy. Where’s that puppy gone, John?”

John didn’t respond for a long while, but his eyes grew wider, and he set down his mug of cocoa. “River.”

“Yes?”

“What happens on the night of a full moon and Clara isn’t already out of the house?”

The blonde was confused for a moment, looking between the vampire and the direction that lead to the young werewolf’s room. Only. . . That _wasn’t_ her usual room, was it? Clara hadn’t been in bed with them that morning, she had gone to-

“That’s the room she locks herself in on nights she isn’t already outside to transform or can’t be outside.”

John nodded, getting up to make his way towards the room.

A full moon on Christmas. Of course neither of them would even think of it, of course only Clara would be affected by it.

River hurried to follow John, standing behind him as he stepped towards the door.

“Clara, dear? Can you please open the door? It isn’t Christmas without you.”

It was getting darker out. Both human and vampire waited for a moment before they heard a click, and the door opened. At first, all they could see was the eyes, piercing them both before they finally saw Clara’s face.

“You both. . . realize I’ll change at any moment, yeah? John can handle me, but River. . .”

River smiled, stepping towards the young woman, cupping her cheek in one hand as she leaned in to kiss her. “I’ll be fine.”

John kissed the top of her head, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Come on. You’ve still got some presents to open, and I think it would be best to do so before the wolf comes out.”

“So long as you stop joking about getting me a collar, I’m in.”

* * *

 

While John was no longer joking and actually got Clara a collar (and looked happy to open it and promised to wear it once she was no longer a wolf, since she doubted it would fit her then), he and River had gotten her things she had wanted along with a few surprises (plus a joke gift or two that the three got a laugh out of) and she made sure they opened her gifts at the same time, grinning at their reactions.

They all weren’t able to enjoy a mug of cocoa together, the curse finally taking hold and changing Clara for the night. But it was a bit of a surprise when the brown wolf curled up in front of the TV, watching the Christmas film that River had put on for the three of them to watch.

River was the first to move down and lay by the wolf, smiling at the pleased sound she heard come from Clara. John was the next to lay down, and Clara decided to rest her head on the vampire’s lap, and if he dared to move, she would adjust her position so her head would be on his chest.

“Happy Christmas, you two,” River murmured, glancing at her lovers.

“Happy Christmas.”


End file.
